prince_of_egypt_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Through Heaven's Eyes (version 4)
That evening, the Midianites were gathered at a bonfire, and Fievel snuck out a tent wearing a blue tunic and the red robes Wulisso gave him earlier. He came up to a tapestry and watched all the people behind it. His thoughts were cut off when he heard someone whisper to him, "Psst. Sit with me." He looked down and saw Alana tugging his robes and smiling at him. Fievel sighed and said, "Um, all right." He followed Alana to her spot and sat next to her and Cholena. He looked down at the bowl of fruit in front of him, grabbed one of the fruit, and he was about to take a bite out of it, but Olivia whispered to him with a frown, "Not yet." "Oh, sorry." Fievel said, as he put the fruit back in the bowl. Wulisso came over to the bonfire and announced, "My children, let us give thanks for this bountiful food." He came over to a female white mouseling, who was sitting with her parents and older brothers, and rubbed her head, making the girl mouseling giggle. Wulisso continued as he over to Fievel, "And let us also give thanks for the presence of this brave, young man, whom we honor here tonight." Everyone applauded at Wulisso's speech, and Fievel sadly said to him, "Please, sir, I wish you wouldn't. I've nothing in my life worth honoring." Cholena frowned at him, knowing that he was right about what he said since he humiliated her in Egypt and that he was rude to her. Wulisso felt upset, seeing how Fievel was, and the priest said to him with a soft smile, "First you rescued Cholena from Egypt, then you defend my younger daughters from brigands." He came over to the girls and hugged them, and they hugged him back. Wulisso looked at Fievel and continued with a smile still on his face, "You think that is nothing? It seems you do not know what is worthy of honor." He grabbed a piece of string from the tapestry and began to sing. Wulisso: A single thread in a tapestry Though its color brightly shine Can never see its purpose In a pattern of a grand design He showed Fievel the tapestry next to him, and the scene shifted to the mountains having the same shape as the shapes in the tapestry. Wulisso: And the stone that sits on the very top Of the mountain's mighty face Does it think it's more important Than the stones that form the base? So how can you see what your life is worth? Or where your value lies? You can never see through the eyes of man You must look at your life Look at your life through Heaven's eyes Everyone began to sing along, and they all danced as some instruments were being played. They all danced around the bonfire, and Fievel watched Alana dance with Wulisso. Then she came over to Fievel and smiled as she grabbed his hand, saying, "Dance with me." Fievel shook his head and said, "No. I don't know how." Olivia came over, and she took Cholena to her sisters, and they all danced as Fievel watched and clapped to the rhythm of the music. Days passed, and Fievel was starting to enjoy his new life with the Midianites. He helped some of the people set up a new tent, and Olivia came over to him with a jar of water for him to drink. Fievel smiled and dumped all the water on his head, and Olivia laughed. Next, he stood over a small hill to see a flock of sheep; he was about to start another job to become a shepherd. Cholena handed him a shepherd's staff. Then she walked away from him, and Fievel watched over the flock. Wulisso: A lake of gold in the desert sand Is less than a cool, fresh spring And to one lost sheep A shepherd boy is greater than the richest king If a man lose everything he owns Has he truly lost his worth? Or is it the beginning of a new and brighter birth? One day, Fievel knelt before a pregnant ewe that was on her side and breathing heavily. The ewe let out a loud baa, and a little lamb appeared in Fievel's arm. The lamb baaed softly as Cholena came over and wrapped a blanket around it. Sometime later, the mice sat on a boulder as they watched the flock together. Cholena playfully shoved Fievel, and he walked off with a smile. Cholena watched him leave, and she reached behind her and found his shepherd staff with lilacs tied to the end, showing that he has decided to apologize for the trouble he caused her in Egypt. Wulisso: So how can you measure the worth of man In wealth, or strength or size? Or how much he gained or how much he gave? The answer will come The answer will to him who tries To look at his life through Heaven's eyes. Later that day, a sheep was grazing on some grass with a stalk of straw in his mouth, and Fievel looked at the sheep while laying on his chest and having his own piece of straw in his mouth. He threw the straw away and rolled on his back to look at the sky and smiled in content. A couple of years passed, and Fievel grew into a fully grown adult male mouse. He held a wide bowl above his head, and Alana was trying to reach for it. He laughed and put the bowl down, but there was nothing in it. Alana looked around the bowl, and Cholena smirked as he put his hands in his sleeves. He brought them out and showed small fruits between his fingers. Alana giggled and playfully swatted him, making the fruit fly out of his hands. Wulisso: And that's why we share all we have with you Though there's little to be found When all you've got is nothing There's a lot to go around One night, the Midianites gathered around the bonfire and danced around it. Fievel watched Cholena dance gracefully with a yellow scarf in her hands. Wulisso: No life can be escaped being blown about By the winds of change and chance And though you never know all the steps You must learn to join the dance Cholena snuck over to Fievel and giggled as she wrapped the scarf around his neck and pulled him over to her, "Dance with me!" Fievel tried to resist, but Cholena kept pulling him over to Wulisso and the Midianites, and they had a spot open for the mice. Cholena slightly pushed Fievel into the gap and they had him dance around the bonfire with them. "You must learn to join the dance!" Wulisso sang. Everyone backed up, and Fievel and Cholena held the ends of the scarf together, and they started dancing together. Cholena spun herself into the scarf, and Fievel smiled as they danced together. One night, Joanna, Olivia, and Alana peeked behind the camels and watched Fievel and Cholena talk to Wulisso from the inside of one of the tents. They both told them something and Wulisso gleefully pulled them up to him and embraced them happily. The next evening, everyone gathered around the bonfire, and Fievel and Cholena tossed white petals into the air as Wulisso smiled at them and held their hands. Fievel wore a white short-sleeved long tunic and tan sandals, and Cholena wore a white sleeveless dress with silver bracelets, a white hairband on her head, and matching sandals; Fievel and Cholena were now married with Wulisso's blessing. Cholena's sisters and the Midianites cheered for the newlyweds, and they happily ran past them to the bonfire. Wulisso: So how do you judge what a man is worth? By what he builds or buys? You can never see with your eyes on Earth Look through Heaven's eyes Fievel and Cholena danced by the bonfire and smiled at each other as Wulisso finished the last verse. Wulisso: Look at your life Look at your life Through Heaven's eyes. The Midianites gathered around the newlyweds and danced around the bonfire through the wonderful night. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies Category:The Prince of Egypt Songs